Beck
Beck is a youngSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 2- Alex's Commentary Lutren. Personality She is very good at drawing and keeping the attention of others,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 6 and certainly does not mind being the center of it. She is also mildly narcissistic,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 3- Alex's Commentary although she is sensitive about the appearance of her teeth.The Mark Beck dislikes the pink dress she commonly wears as a disguise.The Mark Even though she is one of the younger members, Beck takes charge when the Spiders are in the field, giving orders or suggestions to the other members.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 25 Relationships Rook Beck and Rook exchange banter, insulting each other with good-natured ease. Rook also teases Beck about her teeth because it bothers her. While Rook is not above insulting the Lutren in front of Beck, she does not seem to mind his comments.The Mark Skills She is very bad at haggling, managing to talk the price up on an item.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 7 Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 8 Beck is a skilled actress, able to quickly switch in and out of character.The Mark History The Mark Beck rehearses her cover story with Rook in the Abadis Tavern while Asha and Theo are out scouting for new jobs. He will be breaking into the basement vault of an important merchant while she keeps him distracted at a party he will be attending that night. Amidst friendly banter, Rook gives her several corrections and words of advice. Then, as he is leaving, he tells her she has something in her teeth. She doesn't see anything in the mirror when she goes to look, but spends the entire afternoon brushing her teeth anyway.The Mark After the successful heist, Rook and Beck meet back at the tavern. She admits that she forgot her cover story and Rook's advice- but the merchant was so distracted by her teeth that he did not notice her many blunders. Rook and Beck agree to split the haul with Theo and Asha when they return. As Beck leaves the tavern, she tells Rook he has something in his teeth. Rook checks a mirror, but it's too dark to see well. He uneasily concludes that Beck is lying.The Mark Song of the Eastern Sands Beck approaches a Tamian Merchant selling his amber jewelry, claiming his wares are simply hardened tree sap. The merchant explains how amber is harvested and graded,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 3 convincing Beck of amber's value. She asks the price of a necklace, and because she is a Sunsgrovian, the Merchant offers her a discounted price of three hundred silvers. Aghast at the price, Beck claims it is not a discount,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 4 to which the merchant replies he has a smaller necklace in his tent. To prevent him from entering the tent and discoveringAsha,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 6 Beck offers to buy all of his wares.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 5 Beck continues to try and hold the merchant's attention,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 6 but is unable to keep him from entering his tentSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 9 to retrieve his abacus.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 8 Stealing the necklace,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 10 Beck fleesSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 9 with Asha and Rook, who physically take the Merchant's chest.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 10 The trio return to the Abadis Tavern where Theo and Tabitha are waiting. Beck removes her disguise,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 13 then cracks the merchant's chest open with a knife.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 14 Beck is stunned at the amount of wealth inside.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 15 Beck toasts to The Sand Spiders, and Theo mentions another job.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 16 Eagerly, Beck asks for more information. Theo reveals it is that night at the Sunsgrovian Embassy.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 17] Theo claims the treasure room, which is usually well-guarded, will not be protected, prompting Beck to ask why.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 18 Theo admits that he only knows the guards will be occupied but not why, and that his information comes from the usual nameless source as always, causing Beck to interrupt and parrot his words sarcastically. Beck and the other Sand Spiders look at Theo suspiciously.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 19 After Theo asks for their thoughts, Beck admits that she really wants the money,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 20 prompting a proud smile from Theo.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 20- Alex's Commentary After the moon rises, Beck, Asha and Rook scale a tree to enter the Sunsgrovian Embassy through a window.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 21 Security is very light.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 21- Alex's Commentary Sneaking past a pair of guards, they reach the treasury without incident and Asha begins to pick the lock.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 22- Alex's Commentary Asha gets the door open and the Spiders slip inside the treasury. The Spiders are stunned at the wealth and variety of the treasury room.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 23 The Sand Spiders collect the loot and stuff it into empty sacks. Beck addresses the other Spiders,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 24 and reminds them that the job's only half over and that they still have to sneak past the guards with sacks full of noisy coins. The other Spiders respond with confidence, and Beck opens the doorSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 25 revealing the corpses of the two guards. After a horrified pause, Beck tells the others they need to leave now.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 26 Asha asks what would happen if they are caught, and Rook tells her that if they were just stealing, their hands would be cut off, but murderers are beheaded. Beck shoulders a bag and tells the others they are leaving. As they start down the hallway, they hear screaming from a courtyard.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 27 The Spiders see a pair of Canid assassins attacking more Sunsgrovians.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 28 Beck leaps into the room and smashes her bag of amber drops into an assassin's face, bursting it open. As RookSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 29 and Asha confront the second assassin, Beck goes to one of the survivors.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 31 The assassin flees. and Beck asks the assassin where he's going as Asha follows.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 32 Rook as he looks out the window after Asha and Beck calls him over,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 35 saying that Asha can take care of herself. She asks Rook to help her with the injured diplomats. Rook points out they don't have time to help. Beck agrees, but says they're doing it anyway.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 36 Rook draws her attention to a Tamian diplomat who's been traumatized into silence. Beck snaps her fingers in his face in an attempt to get his attention and snaps him out his stupor. He panics, asking Beck to find his daughter Janik, who is on her way to the Embassy from Terria.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 37 Beck points out that Terria's a long way away, but Ambassador Rowan is hysterical and can't be swayed. When Rook tries to calm him down, Ambassador Rowan offers to pay anything for them to find his daughter. Rook and Beck share a look,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 38 and Beck tells Ambassador Rowan they're listening to his offer.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 39 Back at the Abadis Tavern, Theo congratulates the Spiders on their haul and Beck claims it's a down payment, saying that calling it a haul makes it sound like stolen goods. When Asha asks why Ambassador Rowan asked them for help,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 39 Beck replies that he thought she worked for the Embassy, and Tabitha points out that since she took Ambassador Rowan's offer, she does.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 40 Theo warns them to be careful,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 43 and Beck and Rook leave together to find Janik.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 44 Description Beck wears a blue tunic, with a pair of Lutren sharkskin pauldrons.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 14 The western coast is far from Nessa, so finding Lutren lamellar armor in any usable condition is difficult. Beck pieced together what she has from different traders.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 14- Alex's Commentary As a disguise, she frequently wears a pink dress with a feathered hat. She hates wearingit.The Mark Appearances * Song of the Eastern Sands Pages 2-8, 10, 13-32 35-44 (Physical/Speaking) * The Mark (Physical/Speaking) Trivia * Originally, Beck's design had a more complete set of lamellar armor, but it was scaled back to strengthen the Vulpin influences and to reflect that lamellar armor in good condition is very hard to come by in Nessa.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 14- Alex's Commentary * According to the Oxford dictionary, a 'beck' is defined as a mountain stream or a gesture requiring attention.Oxford Dictionary, Definition of 'beck' References Category:Characters Category:Song of the Eastern Sands Category:Female Category:Lutren Category:The Mark